leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Side by Side
Side by Side (Japanese: ぼくらピチュピチュブラザーズ！ We are the Pichu Brothers!) is a special opening that was featured in the short Pichu Bros. in Party Panic that was featured in the Nintendo GameCube game Pokémon Channel. It has been translated from the original Japanese into English, Italian, Spanish and German. Lyrics Japanese ! Japanese ! Translation |- | | Pichu, Pichu, we're siblings, Everybody in town knows! Pichu, Pichu, we're siblings, The degree of this relationship is the best! What a nice world this is An amusement park without the need of a ticket! It's a first for us That's why it's interesting! Enjoy the bit of thrill in the thrill Dodging is fun, fun fun fun! We're Pichu Pichu brothers! Pichu, Pichu, we're siblings, You know now too! Pichu, Pichu, we're siblings, Our cheerfulness is the best! This world is so mysterious A magic show that doesn't need materials or devices It's full of surprise to us That's why it's interesting Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Tomorrow Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, where should we go? Bits of momentum is piling up Running around here and there Even though we may sometimes fight! With a bit of an initiative, You can recover immediately, yey, yey, yey We're Pichu Pichu brothers! Maybe one day, you and I will Meet by chance on the street, la, lan, lan! We're Pichu Pichu brothers! Right, Pichu Brothers!! '' |} |} English ! English |- | ''They're the Pichu Brothers but I'm sure you knew that 'Cause these two are known most far and wide Just try to guess the next place they'll turn up at You see life's a blast with your best friend by your side They see the world in their own unique way An amusement park where everybody gets in free They never know what's in store for them each day One things for sure, good times are guaranteed! , Pichu, that's their name! Pichu, Pichu, fun's their game! Of course, there are days things don't go right Even the best of buddies sometimes fight And that's when they turn their whole world upside down! But bros like these can't stay mad for long, In no time they're back where they belong Side by side, it's Pichu and Pichu, oh yeah! You won't see one without the other These perfect pals stick brother to brother Side by side it's Pichu and Pichu! Oh yeah! Side by side, it's Pichu and Pichu! Yeah! |} |} German ! German |- | Diese Pichu-Brüder kennt doch jedes Kind! Das weiß jeder, ob nun nah, ob fern! Und rate mal, wo sie demnächst zu finden sind... Mit dem besten Freund ist's toll, hast du ihn gern. Sie seh'n die Welt, wie sie ihnen gefällt! Ein Vergnügunspark, wo jeder freien Eintritt hat' Was wohl der nächste Tag bereit schon für sie hält. Eins ist sicher, Spaß ist garantiert! Pichu Pichu - heißen sie! Pichu Pichu - froh sind sie! Alles läuft schief an manchen Tagen. Wo beste Freunde sich nicht vertragen. Dann stellen sie die ganze Welt auf den Kopf! Doch Brüder wie sie sind sicher nicht lang böse einander - seid nicht bang'! Seit' an Seit' sind Pichu und Pichu. Niemals triffst du nur einen allein. So wie Pech und Schwefel, so soll es auch sein. Seit' an Seit' sind Pichu und Pichu. Seit' an Seit' sind Pichu und Pichu. |} |} Category:English opening themes Category:Japanese opening themes de:Seit' an Seit' – Pichu & Pichu (Musiktitel) es:OE01 fr:Côte à côte, Pichu et Pichu zh:我们是皮丘兄弟！